


7 Daisies

by WORLDLWT



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flower Child Harry, Flowers, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Punk Louis, Tattoos, True Love, daisies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLDLWT/pseuds/WORLDLWT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flower child Harry arranges daisies on punk Louis' collarbones. Louis decides to tattoo them there one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> This is everything I would ever want to say to someone but I'll just make Louis and Harry say it instead 
> 
> Twitter - @WORLDLWT

Louis sat in the field, looking up at the clear and perfect sky. A beautiful ray of sunshine peaking through the clouds. The wind slowly moving his hair.

Harry lay on his thighs, hair falling all over his thighs and stomach. A flower crown of roses sat promptly on Harrys head casting a larger shadow over his already closed eyes. 

Harrys fingers found their way to Louis' hipbone, a small tattoo sitting there. Harrys long fingers moving the skin around tracing the outline of the tattoo humming a tune while he went.

Louis couldn't help the smile that dragged its way to his lips, a now concrete expression he wore around Harry. 

Louis shirt was behind his head acting as a pillow even though the meadow was soft. Harry moved slightly lifting his body, moving his face down to Louis hipbone. He placed a soft kiss there before moving to the place where Louis' skin disappeared into his jeans. 

Long, powerful kisses left by wet damp lips brought a burst of giggles out of Louis mouth causing Harry to smile, content with Louis reaction.

He moved along still planting kisses all the way up his torso, now the long lean body was pushing against Louis petite form, pushing for more as he continued to his collarbones. 

Harry kissed his collarbones, adding a bit of teeth. Enough to make Louis moan out ever so slightly, fidgeting up in just the right way. Harry let out a low and throaty laugh, sitting up. Those long fingers lightly ran over his collarbones, as if they were memories and places Harrys fingers wanted to revisit. 

Louis sat happily watching the fingers that were being pulled back. Harrys fingers ran down his shoulders and arms and into the meadow. He picked a daisy out of the ground, the stem being placed aside.

Louis watched with curiosity as Harry smiled at him while placing the daisy down on the left side of his body, along his collarbone.

"For all the Mondays, days where you wake up groggily hoping that your alarm clock won't ring. Days where you beg for chocolate chip pancakes for dinner. Days where there's nothing on television so we snuggle up by the fire instead, sharing stories of the past and ideas for the future."

Harry leaned down and kissed him on the lips Louis looked at him in awe, he was almost in a state of shock. Not daring to move as Harry reached for a second daisy.

Harry played with the stem twirling the flower around smiling softly as his flower crown fell slightly. he adjusted it continuing on simply placing the stemless flower onto his collarbone.

"For all the Tuesday's. A better version of Monday. A day full of giggles and oddly enough mostly rainy days, delayed work hours and enough Disney movies for a village of toddlers. Our take out day, Chinese food or pizza whatever you feel like. A day where we don't have to wake up early in the morning and the night feels extra long, one of my favorite days with you."

Louis smiled softly as Harry yet again kissed his lips, a deeper kiss, and uneasy sigh leaving Harrys lips as he pulled away, reaching for yet another flower. He quickly detached the stem placing it with the others, the daisy joining the line on Louis chest. Harrys eyes lit up this time.

"Wednesday, my favorite day, our day off. No stress, late nights and late rises. A diner dash for waffles that you always put too much whip cream on, sometimes ice cream. Lounging around the house in sweatpants or no pants depending on our moods."

We both giggled Louis fingers moving slowly not wanting to ruin Harrys creation upon his chest, His fingers found the skin of Harrys thighs and happily stroked unimportant lines into them as Harry continued on about Wednesday's.

"The day where you feel calm enough to let me read you aloud my favorite lines from whichever book I'm reading that week. A perfect day spent snuggling in your arms, sipping tea from our mugs, the only sound being the beating of our hearts as one."

Harry for the third time leaned down placing a long lasting and passionate kiss on his lips, a feeling of comfort and relaxation falling over Louis' body a thrilling feeling while being completely at ease. A feeling that drove him crazy with love for this beautiful boy. So pure and innocent while he himself was littered with tattoos and mistakes.

Harry continued on anyway blind to Louis' insecurities or maybe all too knowing of them. He continued stroking small patterns into Harrys exposed thighs, his shorts bunched up higher than Louis fingers. The fourth daisy was placed down with a shared smile from both Harry and himself.

"For our marvelous Thursday's, our back to work day. Goodbye kisses at the front door. Hello kisses at the kitchen table, you sipping your tea as I walk in. You always hug me no matter how sweaty I am and I always kiss your forehead before your lips. Days where we binge watch anything and everything that's on TV and attempt to cook dinner together. Days where I know you'll stop trying to cook dinner and I'll have to continue as you wait patiently on the counter top, rooting for me to finish as quickly as possible. Days where we fall asleep in each others arms, silent and exhausted from the busy day."

He smiled at Louis, Louis knowing another kiss was about to sweetly touch his lips. this one was placed gently but grew rougher, lasting a bit longer before Harry pulled back continuing on, picking up a daisy and plucking the stem. Adding another daisy to the row.

"For our Friday's, our go out days. The days where we dress up all fancy and I escort you to a prissy business party in which we end up leaving and checking into a hotel room far above that mess. Or the days we spend strolling in the park, hand in hand. No matter the weather. During the winter we will build a snowman or have a mini snowball fight. Sometimes we just end up making out in the snowy banks, walking home wet, shivering and flustered pink from more than the blistering wind. Our fun day, a spontaneous adventure with you around every corner."

Harry touched his cheek very gently kissing him slowly. Pulling away very quickly eager to continue. The same routine as another flower was added to his chest.

"Saturday's, everyone's favorite day. We wake up at noon always still buzzing from the night before, cuddled up long into the day almost never leaving bed. Sometimes I'll make breakfast and we share it, covers wrapped around us, hair messy and eyes tired. Lazy kisses shared between us slow and pure. Love songs playing quietly in the background, bodies moving softly together. We used to slow dance around our shared room, both of us having two left feet but both of us enjoy every minute of it, a wild gleam in your eyes even though we were simply dancing. Mine mimic yours because everything with you is exciting."

Harry kissed his nose first and then attached their lips sweet and slow like a wedding dance, full of promises and happiness, a pure bliss some search their whole lives for. Something Louis found in the boy who's hands were making their way to the ground one final time. The final stem falling into the pile and the final flower added to the row on his collarbones.

"Our Sunday's. My personal favorite better than any Saturday and Wednesday combined. The day where we come here together. This field we found all on our own, free to do whatever we please. And I choose to try to prove to you, the love of my life why you are so magical to me."

He picked up the stems Louis looking at him confused as Harry simply smiled down at him.

"These stems symbolize what everyone else thinks of you, the rigid structure of your character that you show to the world. The part that people use to grasp onto you and rip you out of your home. The place that provides you with everything you need to survive. When I first met you that's all I saw as well, you are so much more than that Louis. Everyone gets to touch to the stem and most people leave it bent and broken making it so the flower can't bloom properly."

His fingers stopped stroking Harrys skin, fully involved in the words coming out of the beautiful boys mouth. Mesmerized by the way his eyes fluctuated with emotions.

"That's how I found you, a little broken and bent. But you bloomed. The 7 flowers show you 7 days, 168 hours, 10,080 minutes and the 604,800 seconds in which I have the honor of watching you bloom. The moment only I get to see because no one bothers to take care of the flower after its ripped from the ground, some take the petals off pressing them into books where they lay to die just because they were once pretty enough to destroy. I didn't want to do that to you I want to be the soil you needed to bloom I wanted you to root yourself into me and grow not because of me but with my help. As the days go past I get to see you bloom more and more and the boy I met that snowy day in the parking lot of the bookstore would be so proud to call himself Louis Tomlinson after taking just one look at you. He would see the light in his own eyes and realize just how magnificent he is. That little boy would've been so proud to be you. Hell I'm so proud to call you mine and you don't seem to see that so if that means taking you here every Sunday and painting the picture as to why I feel the way I do I hope to see you every Sunday under the sunlight."

Louis' heart was beating fast and loud as he sat up, daisies falling in his lap. His only worry was why Harrys lips weren't on his yet. He smiled roughly pushing his lips onto Harrys. Harry smiled into the rough kiss a little wet from Louis tears and their heavy lips breathing words of mutual admiration into the others open mouth as huffs of breath, words not needed anymore.

When he pulled back Harrys eyes looked back at him happiness dancing in them as Louis quickly pecked his lips once more.

"I love you Harry Styles."

To this day Louis will every once in a while stroke the 7 now tattooed daisies on his chest the remarkably vivid memory always flowing back and Harry will always kiss the 7 daisies before bed. Two hearts beating as one as they fell asleep in each others arms every night.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT


End file.
